Another Chance
by Blue-Frosty
Summary: Sydney just started to live, just started to realize that she needed to live more; that Adrian was worth the risk of maybe going to the Reeducation place. Adrian had just started his new job as an artist. The two of them where killed. Was this the end? Where they done living? No chance to tell the person they loved how they felt?
1. Prologue

**-Jill POV-**

Sydney. Adrian. Eddie. They where gone. THEY WHERE GONE! I felt tears running down my face. How, how had this happened? They where the closest people I had. The only people I knew without a doubt I could trust. They'd been there for me since I was 15. Granted, I'd known Eddie and Adrian longer than that, sort of. Sydney had been more of a "sister" it was just as hard to lose Adrian and Eddie. I had a crush on Eddie, but had never said anything. It was hard to imagine that I'd never see them again. That, for the rest of my life I would be alone. Without Sydney, Eddie, or Adrian. Rose and Lissa where next to me, watching with sad eyes as the bodies where burnt

Tray and Krista and Julia where also around. They'd known Eddie and Sydney when we went to Amberwood. Tray knew about us. The Moroi and Dhampirs. They where Also aware of use not truly being related, atleast not by blood...

"they'll rest in peace," Rose said sadly, holding Jermey's hand. Lissa and Christan had three baby's. Lissa was pregnant with the fourth child , the oldest was four, her name is Winter. The second was three, his name is Flame. The youngest was two, her name is Maple.

Rose had two children. After everyone had learned that she needed blood and was "technically" a moroi, she'd made a ton of enemys. The guardians had to protect her as much as any Royal Moroi, Well, she was, really. Unique, that's what she was, Lissa had suggested an idea, it had gone through (not just because she was Queen). Adar was her new last name, she was the first of a royal line. She had two children, both girls, only three years apart. Abira was four; Agneta was one.

_***flash back (three days earlier)***_

_It was midday. Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, Angeline and me where hanging out (something that rarely happened between the four of us). It'd been... well, my graduation. That had the last time I'd seen Adrian or Sydney. Two years. Two full years._

_Sydney was the one who i'd notice had changed the most. She had her sandy-blond hair long instead of short; it also had COLORFUL highlights (like, for example, light blue). She wore more colors, including red. Her shirt was a silvery tanktop, her pants where a firey red/golden color, with midnight black heels. They'd make deadly weapons. Her tattoo was hidden behind make-up. I guess old habits died hard. Atleast when she was around us. She used to cover her tattoo all the time at Amberwood.._

_Humans. They where still danguous. The Warriors of Light where also danguous... But they chouldn't really hurt us much- especialy since we didn't have a formor stirogi with us. Dhampiers and Moroi, my own kind, they where still out to kill me.. Why?_

_"Angeline... Where are you going...?" Sydney asked. "Bathroom..." Angeline replied bluntly._  
_We all shook are head._

_"Hey, Joshua..." Sydney said uncertinly. "Hi." His voice was cold. I could tell something was wrong. We all could tell._

_"Sydney, Adrian, Jill, I sugest you get out of here..." Eddie said cooly. "Go wait in the car."_

_Joshua flashed us a cruel smile. "Oh, I dont think they're going in anywhere. I dont think any of you are." Eddie's face hardened. "Yes, I agree." A voice came from behind, i felt my blood freeze. "Angeline?" I said not daring to turn. "Oh, a smart one we have here..." A taunting voice said._  
_"What the hell!" Sydney shouted. It was the first time i'd herd her swear. The looks she was giving could've killed cute, innocent, babies._  
_"Feisty... I like them this way. Think we can keep her?" Joshua laughed grabbing Sydney. She punched him in the face. Now that i noiced she was stronger than she had been. She packed quite a punch._

_"Ouch! That hurt!" He punched Sydney back. "Sydney, get Adrian and Jill to the car." Eddie said._  
_She nodded. "Come on, you two." I could defend myself... But none the less, listened to Sydney and got to the car. Adrian had almost done the same thing, before he was murdered; right before my eyes. His throat was slit. So deep that he fell to the ground, bleeding to death. Why? Why where were we in an isolated place? Oh, Right it was that traitor's fault. She sugested we come down this way.. I had called the closest Guardians, they should be here at any moment, right?_

_Sydney grabbed the knife from Angeline and stabbed her. Sydney, religious Sydney, just killed someone. Wasn't that aginst her religion. Next thing I know, Sydney falls to the ground, bleeding, like Adrian had. I scream. Eddie turned tword me, sprinted over, and killed the other person- one's whos face i didn't know, yet the face seemed farmiliar. Like i'd known them at one point... If only I could remember, to bad I couldn't. Right as Eddie was cut and stabbed (something I never thought i'd see: A guardian caught off guard.) He fell on top of Sydney, Adrian, the other guy, and Angeline. Sydney, Eddie and Adrain where still bleeding out... Angeline looked squished. Dead. SHe looked pale._

_***end of flash back***_

**-Sydney's POV-**  
i felt everything about me burn away the moment I died. There was nothing that was holding me back. I could have fun and enjoy my life dead. I was free. For the first time, I was free. Truly free. Like I could finally admit that I loved Adrian. That I really, truly loved him. I had slapped my younger sister just days before I'd died, the slap had been hard, echoing and making her cry. Good, I had thought. She deserved it.

My heart pounded as Adrian and Eddie joined me. They looked behind me and I turned, seeing a boy with red hair who had bright blue hair. He looked about eight-teen, which was a bit strange. He reminded me of Mich. Who would take care of Jill now? That was when I noticed that my memories where dimming, that I couldn't remember everything I had known. My body was also shrinking, from the looks on their faces, I could tell they could see it. They where both shrinking. Like me. Soon we where all about one years old and had no clothes on.  
I stared at them and then felt the innocence of being a care free child take over.  
"hi!" I happily said running over to them.  
They smiled, "hi!"  
A grown-up walked over, "Sydney, Adrian, Eddie, you have been selected to be reborn. To have a new life. We have taken your memories away." she said. I giggled "oookkkaaay!" our bodies shrunk even more until we where babies. New born babies.  
"it's time." Eddie and I where sent to our new parents, Adrian was sent to his.

**-third POV-**  
Lissa had gone into labor four days after the funeral. Two babies where born. Both Girls. Twins. She had twins. Their name where Safire and Sage. Sage was older by a few minutes. Rose smiled, the new babies where her family. They where her best friend's children. Making her a aunt, right? She would guess so, the other three children called her "Aunty Rose". Rose kept all the children with her, but let them all go in a few minutes after the two newborns where born.

Seven days later, Janine Hathaway had given birth to her second and third child. The last she would ever have. Rose Adar and Abe Mazur where there as well. Rose looked at her younger siblings, they where twenty-three years younger than her. And they were her full siblings. Not half, but full. The two babies names where Ryan and Raeka. Raeka was older than Ryan by twenty minutes. Rose's children where with Lissa. She couldn't be openly related to them, could she? The new generations needed to believe she was full Moroi, not 25% human. "I guess I should go, love you Mom," she said and hugged her mother. "And I love my new little brother and sister..." she smiled. Then went to hug my father as well.

"Guess we'll see you around, Rose." Janie said. "I want you to watch over them if I die." She looked at her daughter with hard eyes. Rose sighed, "Alright, Mom. I'll watch over them when they get old enough. Just promise to be in his life more than you where mine. You too, old man." They promised her as she left. Her promise mark and killing marks had been taken, her neck was smooth and clear with no indication that Rose been a guardian at one point. Everyone would hear the stories of her, the Dhampir story, and how she was killed in an attack. Even Dimitri had been killed in the attack (it was a true attack, and she had died, she was just broght back by Lissa.) Meaning she'd taken on a Moroi husband that was willing to keep her secret and be a father to her children.

* * *

** You're going to have to figure who is the reborns and who is not xD... It should be obivous atleast after the next one..**

**this plot is mine**

**I don't own vampire academy or the characters. Except Sage, Flame, Winter, Maple, Abira, Agneta. Well, I guess I own Safire and Ryan:3 **

**Chelsea Castile owns the Element of "darkness" and the part where Rose is more than half moroi and less than half human... And so, she needs blood to survive :3**

**Thanks to Chelsa Castile for being my beta. She knows who is who, but she's not gonna tell you... (as of 8/2/12 she couldn't be my beta**

**"Abira" means"Strong", "Agneta" means "Pure"**** , I couldn't find a meaning for "Skyler" ;3**** "Adar" means "fire" so, "Strong Fire", "Pure Fire", and "Skyler Fire" are Rose's kids names :D **

* * *

**update: 8/5/12**

**Also, I didnt remember Mitch's real name and that's what I saw when I read the Bloodline series...**

**My friend was reading my stories out loud and I was like: Oh my God. I made so many mistakes when I edited stuff in and out...**

**Also... I'm probably gonna go back and edit some stuff in... Like adding Raeka to the chapters TROLOLOL! And making it of her and Stacy's Points of View... XD**

**And "Raeka" means "Beautiful/unique" C: for Janie Hathaway's daughter... c:**

**8/11/12**

**I decided that I couldn't deal with four reborns at once. So, for now, i'm taking Stacey out (for those who didn't read this before, I had added another reborn besides Sydney, Adrian, and Eddie.) Stacy means "Dependable"**

**10/14/12  
I decided that I Didn't want to have Eddie as part of this reborn. So. Yeah, There's no Skylar anymore o_o**


	2. Chapter 1

_**-Rose POV-**_

Five years have past...

My children, they where growing so quickly... Skyler had just turned five; Abria had turned nine this year; while Agneta had turned twelve. My husband, Jeremy, was truly the only one besides my parents and Lissa who knew that I had, in fact, been born a Dhampir but dying twice and being revived by Spirit twice... Well... That kinda made me a full Moroi, not half or three fourths, but fully Moroi. There was no human blood in me. He was what I had needed when I'd learned I was Moroi. It'd been a traumatic change in life style. No one knew who I was when I'd been saved. My skin had turned lighter, by just a bit, and my Moljina and Promise marks had dissapered. It was like I was a new person. Weirder then that, I had seen my other self- Rosemaire Hathaway- lying there, where I'd died. Dimitri had died that fateful night as well.

"Skyler!" I shouted angerly. "be more respectful to your Aunt Lissa." Lissa was still queen, still my sister. In a way, we where closer than we had been before. I was still learning the way of the politics, both Lissa and Jeremy where helping me. I was progressing quickly. My kids would be better at politics than I ever would be.

"Sorry Mommy!" Skyler laughed cheerfully

"Go get packed, we're going to St. Valdimir's Academy." told him.

"Okay!" he replied cheerfully.

Safire, Sage, Maple, Winter, Flame, Skyler, Abira, and, Agneta where soon ready.

Jeremy and Christer where joining us with taking the kids to St. Valdimir's.

"Mama." Safire said quietly, "What if I can't make any friends?"

"Let's go," I told the other children. We left Lissa and Safire alone. We got on the plane and waited for Lissa and Safire.

_**-Safire POV-**_

"Honey," Mama kneeled next to me, taking my hand. "You will make new friends, you're too sweet, kind, and caring too not make any friends."

"But... What if they don't like me? What do I do then?"

"Don't let that stop you, and I think people will love you, just like your older siblings do." I thought about that for a moment. "But what if they don't?" Mama sighed.

"If they don't like you, that's their problem. Now, let's get going before you are late for your first day." she picked me up. I didn't complain, normally I didn't like to be held. I wouldn't see her until Christmas, or atleast that's what my older siblings told me.

We got to the plane, Mama sat me down in one of the plane seats. Just as the plane was taking off, I blurted worriedly, "WHAT IF THE PLANE CRASHES?"

"It won't crash, Safire. You need to stop worrying!" Maple sighed.

"But what if it does! It's gonna fall right out of the sky and WE'RE GONNA CRASH AND DIE!"

Daddy came over and sat next to me, he took me into his arms. I started to calm down. Maybe I was just nervous about starting school. Yeah, that had to be it. It wasn't really going to crash, was it?

"Calm down, Safire." Daddy said, I sat on his lap the whole way there.

Before I knew it, we had landed. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Daddy asked me.

"We didn't crash!" I said with relief. I skipped off the plane first. Everyone else followed more slowly.

"Nothing has changed, except the people here... " Aunt Rose whispered.

I heard Mama and Daddy chuckle. "It has been a while since we've been here." Daddy said.

"Queen Vasilisa, what an Honor." The head Guardian said.

Aunt Rose and Ma snorted, trying not to laugh "Guardian Alto, its been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." he smiled.

The guardians came and took Sage and Me to our room. We shared a room. Where we always going to share? They helped us unpack.

_the next day_

"Sage Ozera - Dragomir? Are you here?"  
"Yes!" My sister replied happily.

"Safire Ozera - Dragomir?"

"I'm here."  
"Ryan Hathaway?" The teacher sighed. I wondered why.

"Here!" Came the reply from right next to me. I look in my peripheral vision and say a boy with a deep skin color and warm brown eyes. He had black hair (which was probably more dark brown...) It was weird. I noticed something most people wouldn't. Why? I decided not to worry about it.

"Today, you should get to know your classmates. As they'll be in the same grade until you graduate. Tomorrow, will mark the begging of kindergarten."

I turned to the boy sitting next to me.

"My name is Safire."  
"My name's Ryan!" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. He sounded to cheerful. "My big sister was THEE Rosemarie Hathaway.." _and my mom's the queen. _I thought.

"You mean my ma, the Queen's, late best friend? I've heard a ton of stories about her..."

"Your mom is the Queen!" he gasped.

"Yeah... My last name is Ozera - Dragomir..."

"Oh My GOD! That's so cool!"

"I guess..."

"You guess? It must be awesome!" that made me giggle a little.

"Why should it be awesome?"

"Because your like, super royalty!"

"Super royalty? What's that?" _I like Ryan. Maybe we could be friends.. _

"It's when you're related to the queen!"

"Of course... Hey, Ryan, do you want to be friends?" _I hope he does. He'd be my first I haven't known my whole life. _The thought made me feel a tad bit more happy.

"Of course we're friends! Why wouldn't we be friends?"

I smiled. "Awesome!"_._


	3. Chapter 2

_**-Safire POV-**_

It was Christmas break, I was only ten when I noticed I could heal my sister when she fell down the stairs. I also noted that I could make people do what I wanted. Why could I heal people like Mama could? I heard the story of how she healed Rose Hathaway, her best friend when she was only five-teen then again when she was nineteen. Spirit. That's what had aloud Mama to heal. That couldn't be what I specialized in, could it?

"Mama..." I said with uncertainty.

"Yes?" she looked over at me, noticing the panicked expression in my eyes. Turning to Daddy, she whispered, "I'll be right back."

_**-Lissa POV-**_

The moment I laid eyes on my daughter today and saw her aura shocked me. Golden. Her aura was golden. She was a Spirit user and it scared me. How could I protect my daughter when she was going to have the mental side effects of using the element we both specialized in.

**A/N: Bolded is mental Conversation**

**R; You okay Lissa?**

**L: No...**

**R: What's wrong?**

**L: Safire specialized in Spirit, Rose.**

**R: Isn't she a little young to specialize?**

**L: Spirit users specialize early.**

**R: Are you going to tell her?**

**L: Yes, I don't want to scare her, though.**

I turned to Christian, "I'll be right back." I whispered. I stood up and told the other people that I had to take care of my children.

As I led Safire out of the room she blurted, "Why can I heal people?"

"You specialized in Spirit. That's why you can heal people. You'll also be able to see auras, dream walk,and rad people's minds when you learn..." I trailed off, seeing the look of confusion on my Daughter's face. "Just don't heal unless it's a life or death situation." I said. "Choose any other element to /specialize/ in... You don't want to deal with the side effect of Spirit."

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "Okay..."

_**-Safire POV-**_

I figured it would be easy, pretending to specialize in Air. But, no, I still felt the urges to help. To heal. To learn more about my element. Why was Mama so against it? I know I'm young, but why can't I use the element I specialized in? Wouldn't it be easier than pretending to be an Air user? I sighed, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders; I wasn't depressed or anything, but I was a Dragomir and an Ozera, so I guess people expected me to carry the name with pride. I did try to carry myself with pride. Really, I did. I started to go look for Ryan, then remembered he wouldn't be here. Why can't I ever talk to my friends when I really needed too?

Ryan, he was like my best friend. He was always there... At least, when there was no Spring, Summer, or Christmas break. _I want this break to end... I need to talk with Ryan, I really do. My Ma won't listen to me... _I felt my blood start to boil. I forced my anger down. I couldn't let anyone know I was frustrated with my mom. She was Queen. But she was also my mother, did I have to give her the same respect as everyone else?

_Agneta. Go talk to her.._ Why did I think that? Sure, we where best friends, but, would she understand how frustrated I felt? _I think she would.. _I went to find Agneta, I hope she would let me talk. I don't think I could take more of being denied to use my element. Ma had told me that I couldn't use my element, that's like being denied the right to breath, right? I could feel my anger start to rise again. I was working hard to keep it in check.

I couldn't find her. I was getting more frustrated. Was everyone avoiding me? I started to head back to my room when I walked right into Agneta. She must have noticed something was wrong with me. Something or someone was pissing me off. We continued to my room. We sat on my bed.

"Something wrong?" Agneta asked.

"Yes."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I found out I specialized in Spirit today... And Ma doesn't want me to use my element. She wants me to use another.."

"You have Spirit? That's so cool. I haven't specialized yet."

"You haven't?"  
"Nope. I'm just a late bloomer, while your an early one." She chuckled.

"Maybe you got Spirit too!"

"I doubt it.. That's a really rare element. I don't think I'm going to get that one.."

I frowned at that. I disagreed with that statement. Yes, Spirit was rare, but she was just as special as me!

The next week flew by quickly. I was excited to go back to school, it was something no one else in my family looked forward to. I was the odd ball. But something about going to school made me excited. I wasn't the most social of people, but it didn't matter. I was always pulled into social events. I don't know if it was because I was _Royalty _or just from being a Moroi. But either way, I was packed at ready before anyone else.

As the plane landed, i started to feel sick. I don't know what brought it on...

_**-Lissa-**_

As the plane landed, I noticed a change in Agneta's Aura. It had turned from white-ish with splashes of her mood in it to a golden color.

**L: Rose... Your daugher, Agneta... She has a golden aura**

**R: She's a Spirit user too?**

**L: Yeah, she is...**

**R: This might be good, it might be bad. **

**L: It's going to be more bad then good! She's going to have to deal with the darkness.**

**R: But she wont be alone. She'll have Safire. They'll get through this, just like we did.**

"Agneta, I would like to talk to you." I told the eleven year old as the plane landed. "Stay on after everyone gets off, please."

"Okay.."

The others got off, except for Rose. She stayed on. "You're a Spirit user." Rose said bluntly. The look on Agneta's face was that of pure shock. Then it turned to joy "I've specialize in Spirit?" She said cheerfully. "Yes, you have. Don't tell anyone besides Safire and your siblings.. Ok?" I told her. "You might get hurt if people know..." Agneta nodded. "You should also decide another element that you want people to think you specialized in.." I suggested. "Just so you don't get picked on about not specializing..."

_**-Agneta POV-**_-

I went to find Safire. She was one of the only other people I could tell that I had specialized in Spirit. Kind of crazy, huh? Last week I told Safire that I wouldn't specialize in Spirit. And this week I had told her I didn't think I was special enough to specialize in Spirit. This week, I find that I am special enough. That made the two of us specialize in Spirit, _is this a good thing? Should I be worried about having Spirit? I've heard the stories of what happens to people who specialize in spirit.. I don't know if I want this element... _I found Safire in the libary. She was talking to Ryan in a quiet voice. I think she has a crush on her best friend, but would never admit it.

"Safire... Can I talk to you..?

"yeah, why?"

"come with me."

"I don't want to get up."

"I can't say anything infront of Ryan."

"Why?"

"I just... can't."

She tilted her head, confused, "Okay, I guess. I'll be right back, Ryan." She said and stood up, confused.

As we where walking, she asked. "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I found out that i specilized in Spirit..."

Her face brightened. "So I'm not the only one! I told Ryan that my element was Spirit, he's worried about me with having Spirit, but he said he was happy I had an element!" She smiled.

"I'm so happy im not alone!" She hugged me. "And you, my other best friend, got Spirit."


	4. Chapter 3

**-Ryan POV-**

It had been two years since we'd found out Safire specialized in Spirit. I was currently with her.. My best friend. She was in pain, and there was no way I could help her. I couldn't help her with the side effects of Spirit. Even Agneta didn't know what to do. I told Safire she shouldn't use Spirit to heal my broken leg. But did she listen? No, she was her stubborn self and healed me anyways. I knew she always had darkness in the back of her mind, but I never thought it was this bad. _Spirit's a terrible element. Stop her from using it. She shouldn't use it. It might be her downfall. _She wasn't crying, but from what Agneta said, she should be. She should be crying. She should be feeling _something_. "Safire?" I asked uncertainly. She didn't respond. "Hey, should I go tell your Mom and Dad?" that got her to look up at me; at least it was a response. She slowly shook her head. "Mama and Daddy don't need to know... Mama will be mad that I used Spirit at all... She told me not to... But I did anyways..." She'd healed me dozens of times. _I'm surprised it didn't affect her sooner... She's strong, I guess the Darkness finally caught her. _"I'm sure she won't be mad... She cares about you, right?" She slowly nodded. "I'll go get her and my mom." Agneta said. I nodded. I just wanted my best friend to be alright. I held her, she slightly moved, making herself comfortable in my arms. I sighed, _I hope this doesn't happen often. _

**-Agneta POV-  
**I tried to find my Mom and Aunt Lissa as quickly as I could. They were hiding from me, but why would they do such a thing? Well, I guess they weren't hiding. They were just... In Aunt Lissa's house. "Aunt Lissa! Mom!" They spun on their heals and stared at me, "Safire... I think the Darkness is getting to her... Maybe.." I looked up at them with wide eyes. "Take me to her." Aunt Lissa demanded. Of course, Safire was her daughter, of course she would want to take care of her. I led them to where Safire and Ryan were.

**-Safire's POV-  
**Everything was hazy.. I couldn't think clearly. What was happening to me? Was I finally going crazy? Or, maybe _Insane _was a better word.  
"Safire..." someone said, breaking through my haze. I thought I was alone. Alone as I could be. I found that I was being held by someone. Was it Ma? No, it couldn't be. The arms felt different. "Safire." The voice tried again. _Am I on the edge? Have I gone _over _the edge? Am I going to the mental part of Tarasov? _The thoughts scared me. I didn't want to be crazy and I most cerinaltly did not want too go to Tarasov. "Please talk, sweety." Ma. She was here, with me. It took me about twenty minutes to find my voice. "Mama... Am.. Am I crazy...?"  
"No," If I could move or open my eyes, I'd bet she was shaking her head at my question. I felt my mouth form a small smile. All at once i felt all my emotions start to come back at once, and felt myself start to cry. Why was I still unable to think any _sane _thoughts? _Because you're still on the edge. _  
I felt myself being pulled back from the edge. Not much, but enough for me to pull myself back to sanity. The world became clearer. I could see everyone. Daddy was there, too. I was in Ryan's arms, _Why am I in Ryan's arms? Because he's worried about you. That's what best friends are for. _I hugged Ryan, a sudden movement that made everyone jump. I guess they'd all gotten used to me not moving. _How long have I been like this? A few hours, maybe? _Everyone looked relieved that I was okay. But was I, really? _I don't think they should be relieved yet. _Mama looked worried but relieved. I was still hugging Ryan. I didn't want to talk, I know I had before... But I didn't want to sound insane if I was. Daddy took me from Ryan's arms, I didn't complain. I wanted to be with Mama and Daddy. I was taken to my room a way that no one would see. I don't think they where ashamed, I think they just wanted to protect me. I just sat on my bed, feeling more sick than I had before. _Spirit's a dangerous element... _I looked up at my parents. They wore worried expressions. "I'm sorry for using Spirit, Mama." I finally said. "As long as you'realright, I care that you used Spirit. It was wrong of me to tell you that you couldn't use your element.." I hugged her, feeling a tad bit better. _Why did I ever think she'd be mad? Mama's never mad at mistakes... _She hugged me back. "You shouldn't use Spirit so much," Daddy said. I looked up at him. "I know... I'm trying not to use it a lot... But Ryan... Someone's hurting him.." I didn't meet their eyes. "Someone is hurting your friend? Do you know who?" That was Daddy. I shook my head. "Can I go hang out with friends?"  
"No, I think it's better if you rest for awhile." Mama said. I sighed but didn't complain.

I guess I did need to rest. The world around me was still hazy. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. But it wasn't a peaceful dream, no. It was, infact, a nightmare. I can't explain what happened, but both my parents where killed in the nightmare, as was my best friend. I tried healed him, trying to make him not dead (not like _undead _just brought back to life) It didn't work. My element was gone. I couldn't feel it anymore. There was not light or dark hum in the back of my mind. It felt weird. Not normal, abnormal. How could losing my element be _normal _in anyway, shape or form?

I woke up just then, having a feeling that that I wouldn't be able to _rest _anymore. Looking out, I saw it was dark. The sun had gone down. I looked at the clock. _Nine Pm. I can't sleep now, it's the middle of the day. _I'd looked at the clock before i'd fallen asleep into that dreadful nightmare. It'd been _Six Pm. _I'd slept for three hours. I guess that's better than not having slept at all. The world was clearer than it had been when I'd been close- almost falling off- the mental edge. I got up, slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out of my room. Daddy was still here, apparently they'd decided that one of them needed to stay home, probably just to watch over me. Daddy looked up when I walked out of my room. "how do you feel?" he asked. "Better than I was before." I tried to smile, it didn't work. It was probably more of a _grimace _than anything. "Can I go hang out with Ryan?" I didn't mention I had an extremely bad feeling about tonight. He studied me for a moment and then finally nodded. "Be back in before dawn." I nodded. I walked out of the house. My feet leading me to the garden, not Ryan. Why? I had not clue. As I walked through the garden, I felt peace fall over me. I spotted Ryan, walking over to him I noticed something was off. He wasn't sitting or standing. He was laying. And he wasn't breathing. My emotions started to rise. This was still a nightmare, right? Not real? Either way, I couldn't stand aside and do nothing. Kneeing next to him, I tried to open myself to aura's. It worked, slowly. Ever so slowly I started to see his aura- or lack there of. Oh God. Was he dead? Like, really really dead? No, there was no way _in hell_ I was going to let him die. "Ryan? Ryan? RYAN!" I cried, screaming. I was surprised no one hurd me. I guess no one cared. But either way, it wouldn't've stopped me from from screaming his name and trying not to cry.

**-Ryan-**

I felt water form around me. It was building walls around me, blocking me in.I couldn't breath. I tried to keep calm and not freak out. My air supply soon ran out and blackness fell over my eyes. I stopped breathing, hopefully I wasn't dead. I was dieing. I didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't like it. I was too young. Safire still needed me.

_Ryan!  
Ryan!  
Ryan!  
Ryan!  
Ryan! _The voice sounded desperate. I had died. I knew it. I was going to leave the world. I started to get scared. I _didn't want to leave. _I felt myself being pulled back. I guess it wasn't my time. Maybe it was, but someone or something wouldn't let me go. I gasped for breath, my eyes slowly opening. _I hadn't died. Right? Right? I couldn't've because if I was, then I wouldn't be waking up, right? _Safire was hugging me, crying, her emotions were running strong. How did I know this? I was sucked into her mind. Wait. I was _sucked _into her _mind_? Safire hugged me tighter when she noticed I was, indeed, not dead. Agneta ended up in the same place as us. She must've just come out. From her expression, I'd guess that she was reading our aura's. They where probably messed up since Safire brought me back. Confusion was still on Agneta's face as she walked back inside.

**- Abria POV-**

I sighed, "Why should I drive you anywhere." I crossed my arms. "And, why would I want to take you guys anywhere?" Skyler had asked- practically begged- for me to drive them to the movie theater to miggle with _humans_. It was a discusting thought. I hated humans, except for that one, Sydney. I'd met her once, but that was when I was a young child. I was at her funeral as well. There had been two other people burning like she was- Adrian Ivashkov and Edison Castile. I remember meeting them too. "What's so bad about humans? They're not all evil." Skyler glared at me, "You haven't even met one!" I sighed. Agneta walked in at that moment. She walked over to our Mother. "Mom... Safire and Ryan's... Aura... It's flashing in and out..." Mom tilted her head for a moment. "Tell me. Was there any sign of Darkness in Ryan's aura?" Agneta nodded. "I'm going to go talk to them." Mom stood abruptly. Then she paused. "Where are they?" "in the garden..." Mom nodded and then left.

**-Rose POV-**

As I walked out of the house, I contacted Lissa.

**R: Safire's bound**

**L: Bound?**

**R: She brought Ryan back from the dead.**

**L: Oh my God. Ryan was killed?**

**R: I wasn't there. I don't think anyone else was. Meet me in the garden..**

I was soon in the garden, finding Safire and Ryan wasn't hard. Safire was hugging him. Poor kid... She'd been using so much spirit.. That's got to take a mental tole on her. And on top of that she'd brought someone back from the world of dead. She looked like she was in more shock than Ryan was. Her eyes were distant. I had a feeling she was trying to back away from the edge. Or maybe was deciding if she just wanted to jump and say _Fuck all you bitches. I'm insane. _She was crazy, but no where near insane. Insane was me. Insane was Abe Muzur and Janine Hathaway. That was insane. The stunts we pulled? Yeah, I think we'd qualify as "mentally ill" or something. Luckaly, no one ever found out nor cared. "Safire..." he was whispering. "thank you..." and then the most shocking of things came: _He kissed her. _Yes, I said it. And s_he kissed him back_. "Safire... Ryan... Sorry to burst your little moment here, but I think we need to talk about something.." They both seemed to snap out of their shock at the same time. "What do we need to talk about?" "You, Ryan Hathaway, are Shadow Kissed. Do you know what that is?" Lissa said coming in behind me. From the happy glint in her eyes, I could tell she'd seen it all. Without even digging through her mind. Ryan slightly nodded, "Isn't it when you can see into the person who brought you back to life, isn't that what it is? When you die and a Spirit user brings you back to life." I nodded. "That's exactly what it is." Ryan still looked like he was in shock. "Come on. You both need to rest. I think it would be best for you guys to be a room- no more, no less - apart." Lissa said.

* * *

**I think I like Ryan and Safire's point of view... Don't forget to tell me what you think, please?**

**heehee. ;3 I love Ryan and Safire. Really I do. I got bored so i wrote a role play like thing... ;3**

**Ryan: You tell me everyday you love me. Kind of creepy ;c**

**Safire: Back off. he's mine. :I**

**Ryan: What?  
Safire: What?**

**Ryan: What? What?**

**Me: What? What? What?**

**Rose: You three have no life..**

**Me: ;3 neither do you, since "technically" Rose Hathaway is DEAD to the world.**

**Rose: So?**

**Ryan: what? o.o Are you saying Rose Adar is Rose Hathaway?**

**Rose & Me: No...**

**Ryan: oh, good! :I**

**Lissa: Blue Frosty will not be on for a few days...**

**Me: ... Really? Do they have to know?**

**Lissa: yes.**

**Me: Fine. Tell them.**

**Rose: SHE'S GOING TO BAND CAMP!**


	5. Chapter 4

**-Ryan POV-**

Something was troubling Safire. It was the darkness that always seemed to be there. I took it from her, but there seemed to be so much, no way could I keep pulling it without hurting myself, true Darkness was an element of its own. I think she was blocking me out. She didn't want me in her head. Since i'd almost died, she'd become more distant. I think it's because she feels guilty.

I'm not getting attacked by whoever was attacking me... But in Safire's own way, she is. How can I protect her if I can't help her anymore than I am?

Sighing, I watched as she packed all of her bright clothing and make-up. She took out dark colors from the shopping bag. There were three colors: Dark purple, Midnight Black, and Blood Red. While on the shopping spree, she'd dyed her hair midnight black. No one would recognize her... Except me. Then she did something that i'd never thought I'd see her do. Not once had it crossed my mind that she was in pain. Enough pain to cut herself. It wasn't deep cuts, and they'd be hidden by all her long shirts. They'd be healed come summer. Still.. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning. I had a feeling that something else was coming as well.

**S: Don't come close, Ryan, I'm sorry. But... You almost died and... It's all my fault. **  
**Ry: How was it your fault?**

We'd been out of school for a few months. A few months. Safire was so smart. She could've gotten into any college she wanted. It was a waste for her to not go. But she didn't want to. Instead, she settled for numbing the hum of spirit. She'd moved out of her parent's house. I was the only Guardian she'd truly wanted. It'd been her discussion to only have one. Her mom had known her daughter didn't want anyone else to guard her. She also knew that Safire was still a tad bit unstable and didn't want any strangers guarding her. I guess the main reason the guardians had let me be her only guardian - aside from the request from the Queen - was from my last name. Hathaway.

It'd given me some trouble in school, mostly because my older sister, Rosemarie Hathaway, was a badass guardian who did things her way. Abe Muzur, my father was a badass moroi who owned like a mafia of moroi. My mother, Janie Hathaway, was where my sister probably got her attitude. Both of them probably contributed to her personality. I guess that's what got my sister killed. I shrugged. Right now, Safire wants to cry, she wants to scream. She wants to be normal, well, normal by her standards. From before she'd specialized in Spirit. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. A weird thought entered her mind, but I didn't get to read it, she'd blocked me out right before I read it... What didn't she want me to know? She was trying to hide all of the darkness from the all the spirit she was using. She was hiding her Aura from other Spirit users.

"Safire... Stop hiding your Aura.." I softly told her.

"I'm not hiding it.." she looked at me darkly. Her beautiful jade green eyes showed the darkness she was trying to hide. "I can feel that you are..." I stated uneasily. "Well, you're wrong. I'm not hiding anything." She was lying through her teeth.  
"I'll be right back, Ryan." She said and then turned and went into the bathroom.  
**  
-Safire POV-  
**Ryan was right. I was hiding my aura from other spirit users. Mostly, I was hiding it from Agneta and Ma. I went into a stall. blocking out Ryan, I took out the knife I always had in my pocket. I flinched as I cut my arms and legs. That didn't help much. My brain still hurt. I was going insane, wasn't I? Like, literally going insane. I flinched. Had I been crazy for a long while? Probably, there was no way around it, especially with Spirit. I held my head in my hands, trying not to freak out. I felt tears running down my face. The world started to become fuzzy. The door slammed and I heard foot steps. In a dream like state, I opened the stall door and pulled the person into the stall. Locking the stall, I tried to focus. It was young person, maybe 12. I could feel her struggling, but that didn't matter. I softly bit into her neck, it was tender and soft. She stopped struggling. I could feel her resistance start to fall, she was getting high off endorphins. I felt myself start to become full. I kept drinking, it didn't matter that the blood was starting to taste sour. I felt Spirit and the Darkness begin to be blocked off. The girl's blood tasted sweet, like candy. But it soon turned sour, like spoiled milk, she was drained minutes later. I stepped back, feeling even more hungar.  
"Marry? Hunny?" the mom said, coming into the bathroom. I dropped the body, smirking. No Spirit, no Darkness. I was free. The mother must've heard the body drop because she looked at the stall I was in. I opened it quickly and pulled the mother into the stall as well. Her eyes where wide as she looked at her daughter, lying on the floor, drained. I bit the mother, draining her quickly. I left the Mother and Daughter on the bathroom flood in the stall. I broke through the wall, running in the streets. There was a few people out there. I attacked them, I think they where to shocked to scream, except for one. One ran inside screaming, "AHHHH! There's someone out there biting people...!" She sounded like she was trying not to cry. Ryan was the first person out of the restaurant. He froze when her saw it was me terrorizing people. That it was me with the unnatural pale skin with red rings around my jade green eyes. I smirked coldly at him, he was still frozen with shock. I turned and ran down the street, grabbing the girl who had ran off. "I'm going to kill you.." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. "W-w-why...?"  
"I'm hungry." I broke into a house and hid in the basement, holding my cold hand over her mouth, I looked into her eyes, "this bite will make you go insane and beg me to Awaken you." I bite her, she screamed, but it was soon cut off and turned silent. Her eyes where wide. Extremely wide. Unnaturally wide. I pulled back and looked into her eye; they were distant and blank. Soon, they came back into focus, at least a little. They still had that distant look. "Please awaken me!" She screeched, crying. She'd grabbed onto my shoulders. I grinned. "Why should I do you such a favor. I should make you suffer and stay like this for the rest of your very long life."  
"Please! I'll do anything!"  
"Hmmm. Anything? Enlighten me."  
"I'll be your slave! I'll do whatever you want!" She was crying even harder.  
No. My answer is no. I bit her again, I felt her relax, hoping for the best. I killed her, then slit her throat, hiding my teeth marks, she bled out what little blood she had left.**  
-Ryan POV-  
**Someone ran inside screaming, "AHHHH! There's someone out there biting people...!"  
I blinked and stood up quickly. It was most likely a Stirogi, but one could never be sure. I ran outside. Now, I rarely got frozen from shock, I'd had to protect Safire even when we where in school. I expected it to be someone I didn't know. No.. I won't believe that Safire would do such a thing. My eyes where seeing by my mind wasn't believeing. I couldn't understand what was going on. Safire ran down the street, snapping out of my shock, I ran after her.**  
****_"I'm going to kill you..." I whispered coldly._****  
****_Her eyes widened. "W-w-why?"_****  
**Safire? … How could I... How could I still see into her mind. She was a Stiorgi, was I still bound to her..? The thought scared me more than anything else had. _I'm bound to my best friend's body..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Two months and three days have passed.**

**-Safire POV-**

I ran thru the streets. My hair flowing freely. I stopped and hid in a alleyway. Waiting for the unfortunate people to wonder down and become my prey. Guardians. FUCK. What are they doing here? I automatically recognized there was two Moroi with the two guardians. I could take them. One was a teenager, not much younger than I.. Kill the two Dhampires and then the teenager. I smirked.

"We shouldn't go down that way... Stirogi could be down there.."

"The car is just through there. They can't attack on such a short notice."

"Oh? Who made you know what's a threat?"

"Since I started to learn how to defend myself." The Moroi said defieantly.

"Fine. I hope for the sake of you and your child's life that your right."

I could see the guardians glaring that the Moroi. She lead the way. Wait. Wait. Wait. Now. Attack. And so, I attacked the guardian caught him off guard. The Moroi started to scream. I compelled her to shut up and made the other guardia freeze. I killed him, of course, I didn't break his neck. I drained him. I drained them all. And made sure the teenager forgot it. I laughed and picked her up in my arms.

"Should I make you a Stirogi and make you stay with me for the rest of our lifes?" I smirked.

"You'll be my babe forever." She looked up at me, she felt numb, just from me holding her. It's not like I cared that she was scared or anything, but what the hell. What fun would it be if I didn't play with her emotions? I laughed evilly, scaring the young teen.

"Oh, i'm sorry." I put as much emotion into my voice as I could, which wasn't much. She looked up at me and said, "it's alright. I guess. You're not like other Stiriogi, are you?" I forced a cold laugh back down my throat. She was right, I wasn't like other Stirogi, I played with my food before I killed them. Most just killed their pray.

**A/N: Sexual stuffish... Feel free to skip ;3**

I kissed her, at first she was stiff, but she soon melted into the kiss, I forced my lips to be soft and not hard

"I... Think I love you..." she whispered beneath the kiss. I almost laughed.

"I think I love you too.."

My voice sounded cold, I don't think she noticed, though. I sat her down and we made out for a few more seconds before I moved my mouth down to her neck and bit into the soft flesh. She moaned loudly and tried to unzip my pants. I didn't stop her, mostly because I didn't want to. I drinking slowly and making her feel uncontrollable lust for my body. Her breathing was hard, like she was trying to control the lust she felt. I made her feel it even more strongly. Even more uncontrollable. She finally gave in and pulled my pants and underwear down. She went for my shirt next. She didn't even try to take my shirt off, all she did was slip her hands under the shirt and unfastened my bra strap. Forcing myself to seem like I had just as much lust, I unzipped her pants and pulled them down. She was starting to shake. I could see her color draining. I giggled. Soon, the two of us were naked and she was almost drained. She pressed herself against me with such force that I almost lost balance. Scratch that, I did actually lose my balance. I landed on the ground with her on top of me.

**A/N: End :D**

She was breathing hard even though she was hardly breathing.

"That was... Awesome..." She whispered with a smile on her face.

I didn't respond because by then, she was drained. I decided not to awaken her so I got dressed and got inside and hid in the basement until the next night. I made my way to Canada, since I was almost already there. There was a girl, she had long blond hair and had a lily on her cheek. I think it was golden. She had brown eyes. I felt like I knew her from somewhere. She's an Alchemist. I thought. Of course. The humans who dealt with Moroi business and kept us hidden from the world. I've never seen one. But of course, I hadn't been out of school for very long. I wonder. Do they taste different? Lets see.I laughed and waited for her to come into my hiding place. I don't know why I was always in a alley. She was talking to someone. It looked like it was one of the same group. No. It was a regular human. I didn't know they were normal. She soon walked out of the cafe. She held a small child's hand, the child was about nine.I can make her do whatever I want. There where two teenage boys. They where about my age. Hm. Maybe I could have some fun with them like i did with that girl last night. I smirked. No, I dont feel like having sex. I chuckled. But I can make out with the two of them. They look like they need some fun in their lives. I waited, her car was next to where I was waiting. The child got in first. I made sure she was watching and couldn't move. I made sure they all couldn't move.

First, I went to one of the boys and kissed him. Forcing lust upon him. I made sure his family watched how he responded to a monster like me. His eyes where glazed, but he was still stiff as he fought the lust. I slipped my mouth next to his neck and drank from him. There was nothing else. I made sure he felt the pain of the bite. He started to cry and let out a silent scream. I felt him snap. I guess he didn't do well with pain. His eyes had a far off look in them. I guess that was good enough. I left him there. In an insane, high state. I moved onto the next teenager boy. I forced much more pain on him. Enough to make him scratch at his arms. He drew blood from his arms, trying to make the pain go away. I snapped his neck. Rethinking the other boy, I went back and snapped his neck as well. I got to the little girl next. She was crying.

"Aw. You poor baby." I chuckled. Maybe. Maybe making her emo and a cutter and stoner for the rest of her life would be fine with me.

"You will remember this moment every day of your life. You will Cut yourself to make the pain of loosing your brothers and mother more bearable. When that doesn't work you'll move to weed and then alcohol. You'll drop out of school." I smirked. Her eyes where glazed.

"Oh, and this will be the most pain you'll ever feel. The pain that will, when you're thirty-five, make you insane." I then bit her. She screamed loudly and started kicking and thrashing. I pulled back, leaving her in a state of unbearable pain.

"The pain will go away when you're on drugs." I whispered in her ear. I turned to the mother.

"And you. You're going to become a Strigoi." I laughed loudly. I then attacked her. I bit into her neck.

"_How do you know that?" _

"_What, Russian?" She shrugged. "I had to learn it growing up. And a few other languages."_

What was that? I felt myself pull back from the mother. Probably nothing. I went back to feeding from her.

"_And what about that stuff you used on strigoi? That disintegrated the body?"_

_She almost smiled. "Well, I told you that the Alchemists started off as a group of people trying to make potions, right? That's a chemical we developed to get rid of strigoi bodies fast."_

"_Can you use it to actually kill one?"_

"_Afraid not. Only works on corpses."_

"_Bummer."_

What the hell? What's going on?

"_Hey," I said a rueful smile playing on my lips. I held up a McDonald's bag. "Figured you'd be hungry."_

I flinched.

"_My god, Sage. Your eyes. How have I never noticed them?"_

I crumbled. No. No. No. I was not Sydney Sage. There was no way I was her. I was a Stirogi. I'd been a Moroi before. Sydney would've freaked out. She didn't even like being close to any vampire. Oh God. I'm a killer. I killed my own sister! If I could cry, I would. I felt my the shock of learning this fade. I felt everything die. I felt like I had before: Cold. Heartless. A Killer.

**-Ryan POV-**

Oh my God. Safire was Sydney. I don't know how to feel about that. If she's Sydney... Then Eddie and Adrian must be here, too. Did the adults know? I doubt they did... wouldn't they have told Safire that she was Sydney already?

_"This is politics. People in power never have to play by the same rules."_

What the fuck? Where'd that come from?

_"I'm only now finally moving past healing scratches, and you can bring back the dead, which—call me crazy—is kind of hard-core... Of course, some would argue that I am actually crazy."_

Um? No? I'm not crazy? Well, maybe I am. I'm bound to Safire still and she's a Stirogi.

"_Relax. A drunken kiss is nothing compared to a drunken fall. God knows I've kissed plenty of guys drunk."_

"_And yet, I remain unkissed tonight."_

Ok... This is starting to get a tad bit weird.

_"He's a badass in his way too. I mean, any other guy who wore scarves like that? He'd be laughed out of this school. Not Abe. He'd beat someone almost as badly as you would." _

Dad? How was he being dragged into this?

_"Oh lord. Please tell me you guys aren't the ones who busted him out? They're all looking for two human girls and a dhampir guy. The descriptions don't match at all... But it was you, wasn't it? Somehow, you broke into a maximum-security prison."_

_"Must not have been that secure.." _

I'm starting to feel crazy here, why where memories popping into my head..?

_"I'm not interested in putting clothes on her."_

I flintched. That Adrian was talking about was older sister... Come to think of it... She does look a lot like Rose Adar...

"_You've asked me out tons of times."_

_"Not really. I've made inappropriate suggestions and frequently pushed for nudity. But I've never asked you out on a real date."_

I leaned against the wall, the world was spinning. I felt sick.

"_Jailbait," I declared, leaping up. "You're a saint. A goddess, even."_

Jailbait? I heard that's what Adrian had called Jill when he was alive. There was no way I was Adrian. I wasn't a Moroi or anything... I felt myself start to fall, my vision going black. My body landed on the floor, but I felt detached from it. I came to a little while later, maybe it was a lot while later, the clock. It was midnight, it had been one am when'd fallen, at least, i think it had been. A hospital bed. Obviously, somoene had found me. I just hope it was a friend and not some random guardian. I sighed. Looking over I saw Agneta. She looked worried. I sat up. She was staring at me. "whats up?..." I asked.

"your Aura... It's golden... With darkness in it... It's more golden though.."

"isnt golden the color that Spirit users have?"

"yeah... That's what's throwing me off..."

I didn't know what to say, maybe I really was Adrian...

* * *

**me: Go to my Profile and vote as to what I should do with Safire ;3**

**Safire: I'm not going to die, right?**

**Me: That's no even an option.**

**Safire: Good, because if it was, i'd have to kill you.**

**Me: Hahaha... That's funny... I'm a goddess, dumbass. You can't kill me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Quoted italics is Safire compelling a specific person or it's someone thinking of what Safire would probably say(it happens only once in this chapter! XD) , regular italics is thoughts. ;3 **

**A month and two days have passed...**

**-Safire Point of View-**

I was glaring at the guardians who'd cornered me. There was only three, I could easily take them out. It wouldn't be even close to a problem. One was a girl. I'd save her till last. I started to laugh. "Come at me." I taunted them. They all came at me with silver stakes. I looked at the girl, meeting her eyes, _"You see me as frightened human girl. I have short black hair and blue eyes. You want me more than anything else. You'll help me fight these two baboons attacking me." _I silently told her. Her eyes glazed over as she turned to one of the male guardians. He wasn't expecting her to attack _him _and not _me_.

"Quit attack a innocent girl!" She screamed at him, the far-off look in her eyes still.

The other guy tried to stab me while I was distracted. I laughed. "You look smart, so why aren't you?" I then bit into his neck, he was drained a few seconds later. I dropped his body, going to the over boy. I pulled the girl up while I had a foot on his chest. He was glaring at me. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." I smirked

"You're a liar!" He then charged at me, stake in his hand. The girl did  
For I'd brought his neck to my mouth a forcefully bit him. The silver stake in this hand started to slip. Then there was a burning feeling in my arm, I broke contact with him. "Ouch!" I yelped, surprised that someone had actually harmed me. I glared at him, feeling emotions swelling in my chest. _Emotions? _My eyes slightly widened. _No, I don't have any emotions. I can't feel anything._ And yet, here I was. Running from my prey. I wasn't hungry anymore. Not at all. I hid in a basement away from where i'd lured the Dhampiers to the allyway. My hands where shaking, _shouldn't _be in any shock. Except.. I was and I doubt i'd ever break from of the shock. My thoughts bounced all over the place. What was I, truly? What was I? I felt my emotions die down. Almost all of them were gone. I couldn't tell what the one I still had was. It wasn't fear or hate, I can tell that.

**-Ryan Point Of View-**

"Ryan. Do you know where my daughter is?" Lissa asked. I was getting a headache. I didn't know what I should respond to Adrian or Ryan. My mind was muddled with everything i'd learned i the last few months. "Ehhh. Yeah." My response time was slow. Rose seemed to notice that I wasn't feeling well. "Where is she?" she asked. I forced myself to calm down and get sucked into Safire's mind. "She's in Ireland." _Rose Adar looks a lot like Rosemarie Hathaway, my sister. _I studied her longer. The more I thought about it, the more I became sure that she really was _Rosemairie Hathaway_. "Hey, Rose." She looked over at me, suprise shinning in her deep brown eyes. "yes?" "You're Rosemairie Hathaway, aren't you?" I stated simpily. She sighed and turned to face me completly. "Yes. I am."  
"How are you a Moroi if you where born a Dhampire?"

"Lissa healed me twice." She sounded like she was trying not to freak out. I think I shocked her by making the connection.

"What...?"

"I'm a Moroi because of being shadow kissed."  
"Does that mean I'll be a moroi."  
"You already are. Sort of. You're about 75% Moroi and 25% Human."

"So that means i'd need blood, right?"  
"Yes."  
My mind spun. No wonder i'd felt so out of it the last few years. Safire healing me had made my body need blood. I should've known. I should've made the connection.  
_You're aura's turning golden again, Ryan. _Agneta thought to me.

I sighed, it was a good thing someone kept watch over me. I made my emotions calm down, hoping that Lissa hadn't noticed my Aura's change to a golden one; like only spirit users get. Their aura's are always golden, except for when they use to much spirit and darkness dims it. I sighed. Lissa probably had noticed, if not she was really focused on wanting to find Safire.

"come on, Ryan. Let's go get some blood." rose met my eyes. She thought I needed blood and a convent way to do that without raising suspicion was to go with her. "alright.." I sounded uncertain. True, I had been a Moroi once, but that was another life time. And I wasn't sure how to respond now that I needed blood to keep my strength up. I didn't like the idea of drinking blood, it seemed _unnatural _for what I was. I wasn't a moroi _Neither is Rose. _I followed her despite what I wanted. What I really wanted was to find Safire. I wanted her back in my life, I didn't want to kill her. I was more hurt than anything else when she turned into a Stiorgi.

"Here." Rose said, "drink." We where in the feeders' room, no one else was around. I had a feeling she could still kick anyone's ass if they said anything. I had a feeling no one would say anything. But, since no one else was around, we didn't have to worry about it. I bit into the human's neck. I felt my strength coming back, strength that I didn't even know I had lost. I pulled back a few seconds later, feeling full. "Feel better?" Rose asked, her eyes soft. I nodded, whiping my lips, just incase I had blood on them. We went back to Lissa's chambers, no one was ever in there besides Rose, Christan, Jermey, Agneta, Lissa, and me. It didn't look like a room. It looked like a reserch lab, which it was, sort of.  
"What time is it in Ireland?" Christian asked me.  
"I don't know. It's day time, though." I responded instantly.

He nodded.

"How often does she move countries?"

"Every week." I felt claustrophobic, the room was becoming smaller.

I was suddenly pulled into Safire's mind._** Emotions swirled inside me. There was so much that I haven't felt in so long. I felt... was it regret? **_I haven't even heard of no one being unable to become a stiogi. I paused. So, Safire knowing that she was Sydney before might be the key to saving her? It might make her unable to kill or drink blood? She'll starve, either way. If she's restored she'll starve, even if she's a stirogi for only a few more days, she will starve. Lack of blood will kill her. Was that a good thing? Maybe, her soul would be freed.

"Safire... She's... She was... Sydney before." I saw looks of shock from everyone. "She was Sydney?" Rose stuttered. "What... How?"  
"She's Sydney reborn."  
"How long have you known?" Lissa asked, she sounded a little hurt.  
"A month."  
"How long has she known?" Lissa sounded more and more hurt with every word she uttered. Christian looked at me expectantly.

"About as long."  
"So, she was a Stiorgi when she found out?"  
"Yeah, she killed a family member from her old life."

"Who? Who did she kill?"  
"Her little sister, Zoey."

Everyone was silent when I told them that Safire was Sydney. "The reason i'm telling you is... She's starting to feel some emotions again. Atleast, one. Regret. She's starting to feel regret for killing innocent people."  
"She won't be able to kill them, is that what you're telling us?" Agneta asked. I nodded, avoiding everyone's gaze. "If Safire's Sydney, then you must be someone close to her from her former life. The only person I can think of would be Adrian and Jill. And Jill's still alive." Rose's eyes bore into mine. It was like they were searching for something. "I know exactly who I am. I am Ryan Hathaway, I'm pretty sure this is my first time at life." I met her eyes, showing nothing. "Alright. Tell us if you find out you're someone else. Alright?" Her eyes showed that she didn't believe me, not one bit. She didn't believe my lie. But her eyes went back to being somewhat guarded.  
"It's almost night. She's thinking about changing countries again."  
"What country?"  
"Coming back to the United States." I responded uncertainty. Everyone froze again. "She's coming back? Why?"

My throat suddenly felt dry. "She's coming to kill her family."

Agneta was the first to break the silence, "then why don't we lure here in? If she's after her family, then we use one of her family as bait."  
"Sage. Her twin." Rose blurted, her mind racing. She knew the major risk it would be. Everyone looked at Rose than then Sage. Sage looked down. I wish I knew what was going on in her mind.  
"No, not Sage. I'll be the bait." Lissa said regarding Rose calmly. Christian looked torn, he didn't want to put anyone of his family in danger.

"I'll do it, Ma." Sage said, her voice sounding shaky. When did she get there? Lissa looked just as torn as Christian had. Her daughter was willing to risk her life just to save her twin sister.  
"Alright. Rose, teach her how to fight better than what she learned in school." Despite the Moroi and Dhampier mixed fighting classes, there where still separate classes for Dhampiers to learn how to fight. Rose must've taken down tons of Stiorgi when she was still classified as a Dhampier. Me? I haven't even fought in any battles that have included Stiorgi.

"Alright. Come on, Sage." Rose led Sage out of the room, and to the gym, or so I assumed.

**-Sage point of view-**

My heart started to race the minute Rose suggested that I be the bait to lure my sister. Everyone looked  
"No, not Sage. I'll be the bait." Ma said, I felt my heart stop again. No, I couldn't, let my mother be the bait to get Safire back. I could find the courage to face my sister. I looked up, no one was looking at me, they where looking at Ma.  
"I'll do it, Ma." I said. Everyone turned their eyes back to me. _She's thinking about it. Ma doesn't like that I offered to go instead._  
"Alright. Rose, teach her how to fight better than what she learned in school." I didn't need to learn anymore fighting, I knew plenty. But nonetheless I followed her as she led me to the gym. Hours seemed to pass, I started to feel as if I where about to pass out. My body was covered in bruises, Rose certainly didn't hold back. And I knew that Ma knew that. Ryan's a good fighter but he probably would've held back. But, then again; it was Safire on the line. He probably wouldn't've. But Rose.. Good God. She's like a ninja when it comes to fighting. It's like she was raised to do it. **A/N: She wasn't there when Ryan dicovered Rose was once a Dhampir. **She probably was, considering that Ma had asked her to train me. We walked out of the gym.  
"Sage. Go get some rest." She stated, sounding like a guardian.  
"Ok." I wondered to my room, feeling fatigue falling over me as I fell into my bed. I'd barely been able to change into my pajamas before passing out. I woke up to someone shaking me. My vision was blurry. "Sage. It's time. Get ready." I looked up at the voice. It was Ma. She looked like she'd rather take me and run. I slowly sat up and got out of bed. My movements were jerky and slow. Ma saw the bruises on me and instantly reached out and healed them. I got dressed, my mind was slowly waking up.

"_You're unmatching, Sage. That's rare for you. Here, let me help." _My head jerked up, Safire? She was back? My heart pounded. I wanted to spin around and hug her. She was here, right? As I spun, Ma half jumped. "Where is Safire?" I choked, my voice cracking. I wanted to see my twin sister. I missed her terribly, even though I acted like I didn't. The truth was... I did. We've never been close, but I missed her always close to me. "Oh, sweetie... Safire's still a Stiorgi. We're going to set the trap now." I felt tears spring to my eyes. I looked down at what I had in my hand. A flowery shirt with a poka-doty skirt. I forced a laugh. I put them back. Picking out a hot pink tube top and black skinny jeans. Slipping them on I added white flats to that. I quickly did my hair in two buns on both sides of my head. I followed Ma out to where Ryan, Rose, Dad, Raeka, and Agneta was. Ma and Dad came with us as far as the cars. "I wish I could come with you, Sage." Ma said. She kissed Dad.

Ryan, Agneta, Raeka, and I got into one car. I sat in the back, next to Raeka. Ryan was driving, while Agneta sat in the passenger's. The ride was quiet, and that scared me more than anything

We soon got to where Ryan said she'd search first. I climbed out of the car. Raeka and Agneta got out after me. Ryan went to park the car. I forced myself not to break down and start to cry. I was starting to feel depressed. Either that or I was just registering my emotions. Raeka noticed that tears had sprung to my eyes. "Sage... You can cry, you know. You don't have to hold them back." She said looking at me. I shook my head. "No, I can't.." I flashed her a sly smile, revealing my fangs. She shook her head. "Whatever. I think you should cry, it's healthy." At that moment Rose and Dad pulled up. Rose got out and went to stand besides us. Dad went to park the car. Ryan and Dad joined us a few minutes later. I knew that they all had silverstakes, just incase Agneta got knocked out before she could restore Safire.  
"Well, Well. What a pleasant suprise," a cold voice said. I spun around. It was Safire. I barely recognized her. She was wearing _light _colors. Like she wanted to be a rebel Stiorgi. I'd always herd of them wearing black or something. Safire's eyes had red rings around them, looking closely in them, I could see a little bit of emotion. Like there was a war going on inside her.

**Random Notes (Staying to be published with the chapter):**

**Guest- Thanks for the review :3 you're my first one, so I guess I should give you a cookie, no? And Yesh, I was trying blow peoples' minds up with the last chapter~ I don't think It work very well. But random twists and turns are EPIC, NO?**

**I turned 16 on augest 5th, 2012 c:**


	8. Chapter 7

**-Safire Point of View-**

"Well, Well. What a pleasant surprise," I stated coldly. How did they know where I was? My cold eyes burned into Everyone who was there. My sister, Reaka, Ryan, Dad, Age, and Rose. Sage spun on her heels and stared at me. Her expression taking me in, she looked how shocked she was that my clothes were bright. I looked at my father. "hello, Father." I smirked at his expression. It was like he hadn't really _accepted _that I was undead. Everyone but Ryan and Rose wore the same expression. I smirked at them and turned sideways, running to the right. I could take them down, after feeding. I found five innocent people. I didn't think twice about draining the first four, but the fifth one was a model. I smirked as I bit into her soft neck. _I'll turn her into a Stirogi, and she'll be mine. Forever._ when I was feeding her my blood I noticed that she had the promise mark, but no kill marks. She was a Dhampir. She should have put up a fight. Her eyes fluttered open, her big blue eyes had a tint of red with red rings around them. Her skin was deadly pale. She looked hungry. I smirked. "I can get you food. You just have to help me after words. Alright?" her cold eyes bore into mine. "alright." she smirked. I led her into a area where no one would notice if someone went missing. "compel your prey to follow you." I told her close to her ear. I watched with satisfaction as quickly learned how to compel people. She led them into a house. I followed, watching as she drained her first victim. "I lead you to a place where you can feed. Now you're going to help me." My voice rang with power, the other girl flinched but nodded. I led her back to where my family was. They'd all seemed to disappear, besides Ryan. He looked at me, then he looked at my new partner, he shook his head, like he disapproved. Like I cared. I turned to the other girl. "Turns out I don't need you. Run before I decide to kill you." My voice sounded colder than it had before. "You've got about five seconds to run before I kill you." I stated seconds later. She turned around. _One. Two. Three. Four. _And she was out of my sight. Luck was on her undead side. I turned toward Ryan, "Where is my sister?" I asked him, demanding a answer. My voice held the same demanding power it had with the other girl. _Well, if he won't respond, then i'll have to make his death extremely painful._  
I ran across the road, my torture session already planned. I heard a sound behind me and spun around to face Agneta. She held a silver stake in her hand. She was going to kill me. A moroi was going to kill me. Some part of me held me in place while the other part urged to run. Fear crept over my body. As her stake made contact with my heart, a blinding white-golden light shot from behind my eyes. I felt myself fall, and someone catch me. I felt some emotions slowly flow back to me. Perhaps this was just the consequence of me become undead of my own free will. My body hurt, memories flashed through my head. The past few months of torturing and having fun while killing innocents didn't seem so funny anymore for some reason. I felt like crying. Something warm flowed through me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but if felt extremely familiar. Like something I hadn't realized I'd missed. My eyes felt heavy, it was a weird feeling. It was almost as if I was tired. _Tired? _The thought struck my mind as odd. How could I be tired if I was_ dead_? The warm feeling I had noted earlier suddenly clicked in my mind. It was my spirit. My soul. It was my element coming back. Agneta hadn't killed me, she'd _restored me, _which was worse in my opinion. I'd almost prefer to be _dead_. I forced my heavy eyes opened and saw that the person who'd caught me was Ryan. I noticed his shirt was stained with tears, as if I really had been crying. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of being mortal again. I started to cry again, not bothering to hide the tears. My heart felt like it had been ripped from me. I'd tortured so many people. Played with their emotions, killed them. Made of my kin go insane. Oh God. I was a terrible person, wasn't I? I-  
**Ry: You're not a terrible person. You just made one bad choice in the one moment when you were the weakest.  
**My heart nearly stopped. The bond was still there? For how long? Had it just come back the minute I'd become a mortal vampire again? Oh God. I hope it wasn't there while I was undead. Knowing what I'd done... Knowing that I was Sydney... That was too much for me to handle. I didn't want anyone else to know that I was Sydeny in a past life. The darkness I'd killed to avoid was slowly creeping back. I suppressed the feelings of guilt. I'm sure he could sense my shock at learning this. He didn't move, just kept me in his arms. I started to relax, only a little. I felt more shock pulse through me, shooting back out of his arms, I suddenly didn't want anyone to hold me. It was weird. I didn't deserve it at all. He stared at me, shocked. "What's wrong?" he asked. Someone came up from behind me, making me lash out at them. I didn't want to be touched. I didn't want anyone to touch me. I was laying on the ground before i'd even gotten a hit in. Rose standing over me. "Nice try," she stated dryly. "You shouldn't fight so soon after becoming a Moroi again." I glared at her without sitting back up, I was pretty sure i'd be pushed back into the ground. "I never said I wanted to be Moroi!" My words shocked me, by the look her face she was also shocked. Ryan looked hurt. More hurt than I would think for someone who I'd tried to kill. My lungs felt crushed with the emotions I felt. Shock. Anger. Hate. "I hate this magic! I _hate _it!" I spat with no emotion in my voice. "I was better of a Stirogi then I was a Moroi." Lashing out with darkness, that worked too. In truth, I had thought being a Stirogi was better, but honestly, I liked being alive. My eyes must've been bright with tears. "Did you even think about _my side _before coming to the conclusion that I wanted to be alive again?" The darkness was so overpowering. I could feel it pushing me to the edge again. I was going to fall off the edge into the never-ending abyss of insanity. Something pulled me back. Something took away the darkness. Atleast most of it. There was still a tad bit but it wasn't as bad as it had been. I felt my emotions slowly calm down, I still didn't want to be touched or healed by anyone. Everyone looked shocked by my outburst.  
"You don't mean that, right?" Sage asked, she sounded hurt. Before I could say _no, I didn't mean it. _Something made me blurt "Yes I did!" Everyone recoiled from me, like they thought I was mad. I probably was, but that wasn't the point. The point was, I couldn't say what I wanted. I couldn't _do _what I wanted. My body acted on its own and stood up. I was just left in a state of confusion. It was like being controlled by another force. _I'm a evil creature of the night, not the worst kind. But I'm a evil creature of the night, either way... _Where had that thought come from... I really didn't mind being a vampire, I have been one for six-teen. I blinked as I realized where I was going.

**HAHAHAHAHA C: and so I end it! I think it's a very nice place to end it! :D Not for you guys but... hahaha. c: What do you think's going to happen?**


	9. Chapter 8

**-Safire point of view-  
**I can't stop climbing up the ladder to a apartment building. My eyes sting with tears. I deserved death. I deserved it. There was no way to get around it. I finally reached the roof of the very tall apartment building. My honey-blond hair whipping in the wind. I took a deep breath and walked to the edge of the building. I stepped on the edge. One step. Just one step and my life would be over. One step and I wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of being a Stirogi anymore. I looked down. My family was staring at me with expressions of shock. They didn't think I would actually do it, did they? The didnt think I would actually jump. My jade green eyes bore into each of there. I felt a smirk forming on my lips. A sick, evil, twisted smile. I took a step off the edge, feeling myself start to fall from the building. Suddenly I felt a force stop me from falling. I felt myself rise instead of fall. I was pulled back over the edge and I saw who had saved me. Ryan. Of course. Of course he wouldn't let me die. I should've thought about him being able to read my thoughts. I glared at him, feeling tears run down my face. "what the hell!?" I cried, my voice not loud or cold or evil. Infact, it was the opposite. It was soft, weak and gave away how scared and guilty I felt. "why didn't you just let me die?"  
"Why would I let my best friend kill herself?" he smiled weakly. I stared up at him, "Yes you should've, I've done a ton of bad things." I pulled back from him, or at least tried. He's stronger than me. By a lot. "I feel tainted, Ryan." my voice broke again. He just held onto me, it was comforting. "You know... You should embrace life; you have a second chance. Not many of us get that." I know few get another chance, but not being dead like how Sydney Sage is supposed to be was my second chance. So this it like... my third chance at life or something. I sighed, feeling myself relax. I was far from accepting that I killed someone and became a monster. I closed my eyes, and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep.  
In my dream, images haunted me. Images of my victims screaming and crying and begging me to stop. To let me spare their life. My heart twisted. I had laughed in their faces. I had LAUGHED in their faces and ignored their pleas.

**-Ryan point of view-**

I watched as she fell asleep. I could tell she was having nightmares, her emotions were so strong that they wanted to pull me into her mind. I refused to get sucked in, I missed her so much. I sighed and stood up with her in my arms. Tears started to run down her cheeks, behind her closed eyes. I sighed softly, as much as I didn't sent her to go to Travasy, she might just end up going there. She wasn't stable, but with time to get used to being mortal again, she might just become stabler. I smiled, of course she'd get better, wouldn't she? I wiped her tears away from her cheeks and then went down the stairs, the way i'd come up. She'd climbed up the fire escape. I sighed.

**-Raeka Point of View-**

I watched Ryan come out of the building holding Safire. She was sleeping. Why he bothered with her, I don't know. She'd turned stirogi for God's sake! I didn't think she was worth the trouble he went through to save her. Of course, being bound to your best friend's body, but not bound to the person that you knew, but bound to a monster. A nonliving monster. Who would want to save someone who freely turned into that? I understood if someone was forced into it. They deserved to live. Freely turning Moroi? Not so much. I didn't say anything to my brother, even though I'm sure my brother knew what I was thinking. He shot a glare my way.  
"I'm going to ride with my daughters." Christian said What? I don't have to call him King Ozara- Dragmire. that's such a long name. And my best friend was Safire's twin sister.  
Ryan looked like he didn't want to leave her but nodded anyways. Ryan, Agneta, and I rode in one car.

**-Sage Point of View-**

Raeka didn't look happy about leaving me. Almost as upset as Ryan looked when he had to leave Safire. I sighed. Safire and I were sitting in the back, well... Safire was laying, I was sleeping. Dad was driving and Agneta was asleep in the front sleep. She'd looked totally drained after healing Safire. I hope she was grateful. We'd gone through a lot to save her. I looked over at my sleeping sister. She didn't look peaceful, even in sleep. She looked like, well, shit. No offence to her. But she did. We got to the Royal Court soon after. Dad had called Ma on the way. She was there, waiting for us. "I'm so glad you guys are safe!" She gushed. "She hugged Dad and then me. Dad picked up Safire and took her back to their house, her room where we'd stayed for 16 years. I woke Agneta, she was difficult. "Come on. We need to get you to bed." I smiled, leading her to Rose and Jermey's house.

* * *

**I know this was a slow chapter... I'm sorry about that!**  
**Thank you, Mistle11411 for favoriting my story even a few weeks after I said I wouldn't be updating soon!**  
**PLEASE excuse my spelling! And Grammer! I'm lousy at spell and Grammer checks!**  
**Also, I was reading SavannahKristen's one shots for her The Indigo Spell fanfictions and thought it was a brilliant idea, so, when I don't know what to write about, i'll try to take Ideas from my sister and friends as to what I should write about.^^ And TRY write a oneshot about it to get my creativity flowing! You can help me, too. Just suggest (pm) something to write about. I'll try n write about it. ^^'..**


	10. Chapter 9

**-Safire's POV-**

The dreams. They where terrible. No, they couldn't be dreams. They where to real to be _just dreams_. I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping down my face. Sweat mixed with tears as I laid back down. I still wasn't used to this. Sleeping. Eating. Magic. Emotions. I had my magic back. There was no barrier blocking it out. I'd been blocking my magic and thoughts from Ryan since i'd worken up the day after i'd become mortal again. I'd been mortal for about three days (not counting the whole day I was asleep, if you count that it's been four days) now. Funny how everything I could've cared less about before now mattered so much. Food. Not just blood, but food. That was what I needed now. Honestly, I would just stare at the food that my parents brought me. I refused to talk to anyone, even Ryan. I knew he could hear my thoughts, but I didn't care. Why should I care? He probably knew everything by now. How I'd torchered my kin from when I was Sydney. For God's sake! I'd killed my sister and nefues and made my neice go insane. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could take _everything _back. And I mean _everything_. If I'd never met Rose in Russia, I wouldn't've been in suspencion for adeing someone who the whole Moroi and Dhampir comuntiy, besides her friends, thought was guilty. I wouldn't've gone to Amberwoods, and I wouldn't've died that day! _I wouldn't've died! _I started to cry. My throat started to burn, I needed blood. I knew I needed blood. But was I going to drink any blood? No. I was sick of it. I didn't need it to survive. I'd been human before. So, I didn't need blood. How wrong I was. When I got out of bed- still crying, might I add- I crumbled to the ground. I couldn't even get myself to stand. I was in some deep shit right now, wasn't I? I was growing weaker the more I blocked Ryan. I'd known I was. And yet, I hadn't done anything about it. I'd ignored all the food, drinks, even feeders that had been send up; with Rose, of course. I could tell she'd wanted to make me drink blood but I'd stubbronly refused. Blood. It was so discusting, I was repulsed just by the thought of needing it to survive. I felt my vision going dark...

**(Flash Back, Safire is 14 years old)**

_"Ryan?" I asked, looking at him. Today, however, he was ignoring me. I could see that I'd probably done something wrong. What could I have done wrong? Besides... Well.. Blaming myself for his death two years ago. We never spoke of it, but I always thoutght about it. His eyes where guarded, but I could swear that I saw something _cold_ in the pit of his eyes. I blinked, feeling hurt. Was he mad at me? I blocked my emotions and thoughts from him as I felt tears spring to my eyes. He continued going to his class. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I was skipping the last half of my classes. I didn't feel like crying in front of others. A tear dropped to the ground. A waterfall started to fall. I struggled to open my door, but finally I did. I stumbled into the room. My emotions out of wack. Everything about me was off. Today, I'd barely been able to keep a smile on my face. I'm sure Ryan knew about how i'd been feeling all day. That's probably why he was ignoring me now. He didn't want to deal with me. He never wanted to deal with me. He was tired of me. He didn't want to be one of the few people in my social circle that weren't born family. That was it, wasn't it? He didn't want to be my friend. My best friend. He didn't want to be my friend. I'd stumbled into the bath room. I'd grabbed a razor and pressed it aginst my skin. I felt my blood runing down my legs and arms. Dripping onto the tile. No one would find me. My heart pounded in my chest as I fell to my knees, watching the blood streaming out of my body. It was like everything was being released. I sighed, feeling at peace. There was no way that I'd be able to wear any of my outfits that I had. Life looked so dark. My clothes where so bright. I decided, I didn't care right at that moment. That nothing mattered anymore. Ryan hated me, ever since this bond had been created. That day... Should I have just let him die? Would he be happier if he had died? My blood mixed with tears. Life's just peachy now, isn't it? The door to my room opened. The door to my bathroom was forced open. Ryan. Why was he here? He looked... worried. Yeah, worried about what this would do to his record about being a badass guardian. I laughed, I sounded crazy. "You worried about you're preshious record? Fear that if this got out, that you'd never become a guardian? Of course that's what you're worried about! Why would you be worried about _me_? The crazy Safire! Why would you _even _want to worry about _me_?" I hickuped, chocking on my tears and lack of breath. "why would _you _want to be friends with _me_? I'm just holding you back, right? Right. I knew it. You really don't care about me!" I whimpered, not even giving him a chance to respond. "This isn't you." he muttered. "It's the darkness." I laughed coldly. "Right. Right. The Darkness. That's the problem for everything! Everything is blamed on darkness! Or Spirit! That's what everyone blames when Safire starts acting _crazy_! Safire's element makes her go crazy! She should stop using it!" I moved the hand that held the razor and pressed it aginst my skin. Or, atleast that's what I'd planned to do. The razor didn't meet my skin. It'd been knocked out of my hand. I frowned at where the razor had been. Then I glared at Ryan who'd been the one to knock it out of my hand. "Safire. Stop. Just stop." he said, sounding like he was on the verge of crying. "Why would you say I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore? Why would you even think that I was more worried about my _record _then I was _you_? Records are just papers. They're not people. They're not you." I looked at him. He pressed wet towles to my cut marks. "Safire's crazy... That's why you wouldn't want to be her friend..." I whispered. Ryan shook his head, "no, Safire's not crazy. She can do anything. Even if there's bumps in the middle of the road. She;s a fighter, not someone who just lays down and lets the world pass her by." He said while keeping presure on the cut marks. "She's strong. That's why I know _you can do anything_."_

**(End of Flash back)**

I felt a smile forming on my lips, for the first time since becoming mortal. Though I was weak from lack of blood, I forced myself to stand up and unlocked, then opened my door. I flinched at the sunlight, I sighed and pushed forward. I needed blood. My lips felt so dry. Like they where cracked. For the first time, I admitted that I needed blood. That I _need _it to survive. Yes, I was Sydney. Yes, she'd been human. But, I was Safire now, not Sydney. I went to the feeders nearest the room. I waited in line, it was short, being 6pm. I soon got to a feeder and took a little bit of food. Enough to make me feel _alive _again. Enough to make my throat stop _burning_. On the way back to my room I decided that I need to live more. I looked out the window and wished I hadn't chosen that moment to look outside.

**I think that's a very nice place to end it. ;) What do you think?**

**So, what'd you think of that flash back? Dramtic. Filled with so much drama. ;) Was it weird when she started talking third person? I do that for fun sometimes.**

**Random messages:**

**-I'm finished reading a book called "Abandon" by Meg Cabot. It's really good. I strongly suggest you read it. Go the closes Libary and seach it. I'm going to get the next one tomorrow! Maybe! I'm going to try and get it!  
-I'm failing Math already :-/ Terrible, huh?**

**-The first Marching Band compation is this comming Saturday (It's Sunday... So in 6 days. ;) ) Wish Roy High, Utah good luck, yeah? **


	11. Chapter 10 & Author's note

**Ryan POV**

Safire's emotions, all night, where running strong. Stronger than they'd been for a few months. Even when she was a Stirogi they hadn't run as strong. The only times I'd been pulled into her head where when she'd discovered she was Sydney Sage, and those moments when she was unable to kill for blood because of that knowledge. But, since she'd been turned back into a Moroi, she'd blocked me out. But tonight, that changed. She was already feeling weak from _refusing _to drink blood or eat. I couldn't pull myself out of her mind, atleast not right away. I knew she was stronger then she'd been acting the past few days and years.

We where four-teen. I recolonized the day immediately. It was the day she'd started cutting herself, no matter how much I wanted her to stop. When her emotions where so strong that they'd pulled me in. I was so shocked. I'd been taking i most of the darkness of Spirit, obviously I didn't know I was doing it. I would've been able to control it much easier if I had known, though. I wouldn't've acted so... cold. She stumbled to her room and then into her bathroom. She'd lost control of her emotions. She didn't even know what she was planing, that was until she felt pain. Physical pain. She looked down to where the pain was coming from, her arm. Her arm was bleeding; her razor was bloody. She sighed, relaxing. She could deal with the physical pain, not emotional or mental. I spaced out a little right there. I didn't want to watch this scene. Not again. It was terrible enough the first time. I tuned back in at the very end of the memory. "... That's why I know you can do anything."

I leaned back, feeling more relaxed. Safire had decided that she was going to get some blood. The peace was short lived. I felt her panic rise. Lucky I had gotten dressed while being in Safire's head. I ran (more like _sprinted_) to where she was. There was about fifty people outside the feeders' building. People, Morio, Dhampirs, even Alchmists; every group- besides Stirogi- where out there. How had they gotten in without anyone of the guardians noticing is beyond me.  
_  
_"Give us you're daughter, Safire, Queen Valissa." one of the other Moroi growled. "We'll burn this place down if we have to." A human spat. Both Safire and me stiffened. I felt a mental shield go up, like she didn't want me to see what she was going to do. I already knew, of course. I wouldn't let her go with these creeps. She'd just started to recover from being a Stirogi. There was no way she could be a hostage and still be _somewhat _herself. I ran faster, trying to get to her before she did something foolish.

**Safire POV**

* * *

******So... This is all I have writen for the coming up chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I had this thing going where I updated once a week... and then I died. :-c Sorry. I'm going to be writing a Harry Potter Fanfic, so you'll still hear from me (sometimes). Be nice to me and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

Harry potter summary:  


Harry and Hermione were sent to the past in the middle of the battle at Hogwarts. They were sent to the 1970's. They fell after getting hit by a strange curse that changed their appearances. Permanently. Not only where they jerked from their time line, a new one started all together. They don't remember who they were or what they did in the battle. No, they just remember waking up in a strange time.

**Does it sound interesting? :3**


End file.
